Fragmented Tears
by Crepuscular Wolf Song
Summary: If it's alright for me to take this outstretched hand, where would we go? The two of us together I could, lets go anywhere and continue to embrace, the commotion and the essence of the world yet to be seen. One-Sided HashiMada, and TobiMada, femMada
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

When her brother is taken into the gates of the Uchiha, blood soaking through his robes, that is when her breath is frozen in her lungs with fear. The Uchiha separate as she runs through them, _furisode_ dragging through the mud, it is expensive and yet no one cares as a hollow scream is wretched from her throat. Sharingan bleeding into her eyes, the rain suddenly dripping to a drizzle. He was gone, before he had even spoken a word. Wood crept through his body, and that, that is when her eyes burn and burn and _Kami_ does it _burn._

She screams, knocking his carriers aside, furious hisses all they are given, and no one is willing to approach this mad woman who has lost her brother dearest. Izuna had not the time to even say goodbye. _'He promised he would always come back.'_ The elders are silent, as the Uchiha watch the scene unfurl before them with a frozen taste of fear.

Their Head, Uchiha Izuna, had been felled in battle, and Madara, the elder sibling, has awoken the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ in his loss to the Clan. No, what frightens them all, Uchiha Madara has broken traditions before, training with her younger brother in the blanketed coverings of night, awakened the _sharingan_ , and now, ascending to an even higher form. Just as Izuna before her had done. Wracking sobs have taken the Uchiha Heiress by the back, wringing her out until her throat is raw and no screams can any longer pass her lips. It takes hours even after, mud splattered against Madara's arms and legs, for them to get close, and hours still after to get the corpse ready for burial.

Weeks pass them by, and Madara nearly kills off the entire Uchiha council upon discovery that they had hoarded Izuna's eyes. Trying to find the best _man_ to receive them, and keep the Uchiha going. The Heiress proves her worth in a myriad of battles then, fighting not for herself, but for Izuna. The Uchiha Clan does not take on a war's battle for weeks, as Madara, the Uchiha Matriarch rises to power, training until she passes out.

 _'They will suffer._ _ **I promise you.'**_

No one would get away with Killing Izuna. No one would. It is with this, that Madara seeks out Izuna's notes, of the _Susanoo'o_ , of _Ameterasu_ , of all jutsu associated with the _mangekyo_. Within a month's time, she has earned the right to Izuna's eyes, and they are transplanted as soon as she has proven herself. The Uchiha rise through the rankings of war, lead by a new leader, a woman the rumors say, and she is merciless. Treaties are signed, joined hands with the ever ascending Uchiha Clan. No one wished to be opposing the Matriarch's Clan, not after she has risen, and so suddenly. Naturally, it is not long before Senju Tobirama catches wind of this rumor, and relays this to the elder Senju sibling.

"We will meet her in the next battle. A Lord has requested our aide, and if rumors are true, then we must prepare accordingly." That is the answer that Hashirama has given to the concerns of his younger brother, even if this Matriarch has gained power so suddenly, unlikely that it seemed, Hashirama had a Clan to defend. If the Uchiha were relying on a Woman, which had always been against their beliefs, then the Senju was willing to bet that she was talented. Skill took time, years to get where Tobirama and himself have reached. If this Matriarch was just thrown off balance, then she could easily be trapped, and then, with as many allies as the Uchiha had gained in a span of four months, they too would ally with the Senju.

Should he gain the Uchiha's favor, then the ever going war could possibly have a ceasefire. With the Uchiha also under the rule of a woman, her hand could also be sought, perfecting a tie. Even with an age old feud, there was no better opportunity to meet the end of wars. Yes, the Uchiha Matriarch has given them an out, and she did not even know it.

" _Anija_ , the rumors speak of great skill, and talent. We can not expect an easy victory." Those words come from Tobirama, who is not as confident in this new adversary. Women were skilled in battle yes, and even though the Uchiha kept their own close to their core, the fact that one had broken the traditional boundaries. It did not spell well for either of them, it could not.

There is a pause, and Hashirama offers a beaming smile.

"I'm not going to kill her Otouto."

A pause.

"I'm going to marry her."

There is a long, drawn out pause, and then a sound of disbelief.

 _"What?_ "

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** : I in no way own any of the above mentioned Characters. Just a portion of the plot.

With that out of the way, this is my first time writing something like this, tips and critics are highly appreciated. Reviews are also motivating so if you would, that would be nice as well. If there is anything you would suggest or like to see, don't hesitate to include that in a PM or review. It may act as a spark to something else after all.


	2. Blood and Ink - Chapter One

Chapter One

Blood & Ink

* * *

Tobirama is quiet for the moment, ruby gaze wide on his brother, the previous _what_ hanging in the air like a blade over head. Surely he knew what such a thing would entail? Marrying the Uchiha into the Senju?

It was blasphemy at the finest, this suggestion at the best would result in being alienated from the Senju Clan as a whole, stripped bare of the Senju Head title. At worst, extermination, the blood feud had gone on for years, built on blood and death. It could not simply be buried away, despite Tobirama's own wishes that the war would come to a halt.

But this. Thankfully, there was an out, for the Uzumaki had already sent in one of their own, to marry his elder brother. But would he? Even though the idea was out there, marrying a rival Clan would hold more benefit than a branching of family. Aside from such, the Uzumaki were noble born, and rarely ever fought despite their keen abilities and stamina.

" _Anija_ , the Uzumaki Clan have already sent their Princess here for your hand, you risk making enemies of our branching family in this action." The younger sibling was against this entirely, too many shifting variables were laid at bare, and Hashirama seemed to be completely disregarding them.

The man was the Clan Head not just for power, but intelligence as well. So why was he doing something so utterly foolish? Tobirama couldn't even say he had understood this, the positives were painfully small in mirroring the negatives.

"Tobirama, my choice is final. Call forth a meeting if you so wish, but there will be reason for this. You will see." Hashirama spoke softly, dark, chocolate eyes burning with a wild flame. Sighing, Tobirama knows then he must give this benefit of doubt to the older man. He had an idea, and that much was clear.

"Very well."

An incline from his head, he is not willing to argue with Hashirama when he is like this. For it would only result in pained frustrations to the both of them.

With a glance over his shoulder, Tobirrama's clothing blazes through the air, dark irises simmering in thought. _'I can not let you make such a mistake Anija.'_ It would be his death, even with their father well and gone there were still many who thought like him.

Ink smears over his fingertips, and sealed scrolls are passed on. It is roughly seven days before the Uzumaki arrive, and even so, Tobirama still feels the weight of ink on his hands. It feels so much thicker than blood, and he knows not entirely why. He had done the right thing.

 _Uzumaki_

 _We accept your offering._

 _Senju_

Simple, and short, and yet now, as the cart slowly edges over the hillside, Tobirama feels a tinge of self doubt. Hashirama will not be pleased with him, and the Uzumaki swirl on the cart, their armored warriors and shinobi, there is a thirty percent chance this will not fare well. But the remaining seventy will urge his brother into accepting the Uzumaki Princess's Hand, it would be to grave an insult to turn down otherwise.

Scarlet tresses are pulled into two separate buns, dull violet blue eyes glance from the ground. She is straight, her posture unwavering and a mark of sorts settled at her forehead between her brows. There is a golden hair assortment on her head, and two pins push back curling bangs.

Her robes barely skirt the ground, as if ghostly, and her steps barely make a sound. This Princess is beautiful, and level headed it would appear. Someone Hashirama desperately needed. It is only when her ruby painted lips part to speak, that Tobirama sees the seals on the tags drifting from her buns. They were not mere decor.

"Senju- _Sama_."

There is the faint sound of chimes, coming from the cart of which she has come.

"Uzumaki- _Hime._ We have been awaiting your arrival." A tone without emotion, reflecting the surface of a calm, icy lake in winter's chill. The swirl of pale greens and white are calming from her robes, and there is a short inclination of Tobirama's head, silvery strands of hair streaked with snow gusting in a sudden breeze.

Her pale skinned hand rises, and there is silence from the chimes, taken down from the cart's corners.

"On behalf of the Uzumaki, I thank you for accepting our offer."

Mito closes her eyes, dark lashes curling over her cheeks as hands cup together, a bow given from the waist. She is still, and after moments pass, another, softer breeze comes by. Tobirama breaks such silence with a rumble. "I will lead you to your current, temporary, place of residence."

Indeed, Hashirama would be furious.

But in the end, he would thank him no less.

* * *

Author's Note: Definitions will be below. Chapters will seem slow/short or focused on a set point from here on.

Definitions

Sama - is a markedly more respectful version of _san_ and can be used for any gender. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (such as a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.

Anija - Older Brother

Hime - Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-Naruto Shippuden


End file.
